sagasdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranged Skill
The Ranged Skill is the prime domain of the rangers and rogues, utilizing bows, crossbows, and throwing weapons to deal damage from a distance. The Ranged Skill contains basic damage dealing abilities as well as abilities to inflict status effects like Bleeding and Immobilization from a distance. There are 35 Abilities in the Ranged Skill tree at the moment, with each ability requiring a certain Skill Level. Class Skills Weapon Range As training in the Ranged Skill improves, the Range that bolts and arrows may be shot and the Range that knives and throwing weapons may be launched improves. Crossbow Training The Crossbow is a terribly powerful weapon, able to punch a bolt through the thickest of armor and deal great amounts of damage, yet is hampered by a terribly slow loading time. With much training in the Ranged Skill, this can be mitigated somewhat, but a Crossbowman will never be as quick in his shots as a trained Bowman. Abilities Bowshot The Bowshot is merely a superior form of the Basic Ranged shot, dealing more damage than a basic Ranged Attack. Long Range Bowshot The Long Range Bowshot allows the archer to send a bolt or arrow farther than one's skill should allow. This allows for some simply amazing feats of archery. The first level allows for the archer to shoot one and a half times farther than is normally possible. The second level allows for a shot two times farther than normally possible and the third level allows for a shot three times farther than normally possible. Close Combat Bowshot The Close Combat Bowshot is the exception to the minimum range of 2 for bowshots. These two abilities allow for a ranger to plug an enemy with an arrow or bolt from only a few feet away dealing an exceptional amount of damage without bearing the risk of having a ranger's bow or crossbow hacked apart by an oppurtunity attack. Multi-Bowshot The Multi-Bowshots allow for a ranger to plug two, three or even four arrows into up two four different foes. When this ability is used, the ranger makes an attack for each arrow used, so Double Shot will have two different attacks, Triple Shot will have three different attacks, and Multi-Shot will have four separate attack rolls. After all attacks are made, a character rolls damage for each attack that hit the target. Hawk's Shot Eagle Shot: Minor Advantage Hawk Shot: Standard Advantage Falcon Shot: Superior Advantage Bleeding Bowshot Inflicts Status Effect of Bleeding Immobilizing Bowshot Inflicts Immobilizing Status Effect Critical Bowshot I: Critical on 19-20 II: Critical on 17-20 III: Critical on 15-20 IV: Critical on 13-20 Intensifying Bowshot For the Ranger facing hordes of enemies, the Intensifying Bowshot is vital. Focusing on getting the Ranger himself involved in Combat, for every successful arrow plunged into an enemy, the next shot becomes easier. In practice, this means that the first Intensifying Strike is made without any special bonus (unless you have some sort of advantage). If a character succeeds in this strike, then the next Intensifying strike they use will have a +1 to Hit. Once they succeed with another Intensifying strike, their next strike will have a +2 to Hit. There is no limit to how high this bonus can become and it stacks with advantage bonuses. Blade Throw Long Range Blade Throw Multi-Blade Throw Mobile Stance Stationary Stance Skill Levels and Abilities #Bowshot #Blade Throw #Long Range Bowshot I #Double Throw #Long Range Throw I #Stationary Stance I #Double Shot #Mobile Stance I #Critical Bowshot I #Immobilizing Shot I, Close Combat Shot I #Bleeding Shot #Eagle Shot #Long Range Bowshot II #Triple Throw #Long Range Throw II #Critical Bowshot II #Triple Shot #Mobile Stance II #Immobilizing Shot II, Close Combat Shot II #Stationary Stance II, Hawk Shot #Spurting Shot #Long Range Bowshot III #Critical Bowshot III #Multi Throw #Long Range Throw III, Intensifying Shot #Stationary Stance III, Falcon Shot #Multi-Shot #Gushing Shot #Mobile Stance III #Critical Bowshot IV